Baba Yaga scares off Bratva
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. The legendary Kapiushon calls in legendary hitman to fend off Solntsevskaya Bratva and Anatoly after they steal drugs in 5x18


**Something that occured to me after reading _John Wick_ crossover fics from _Aragorn II Elessar_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**John Wick**_** films or** _**DC Comics**_** or CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The ****Flash**, **Legends ****of ****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl**_** or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_2012, Russia_**

Hideo Yamane, a drug dealer from Starling City, was making a trade before gunshots rang out and they heard arrows flying as the thugs started to shoot into the darkness, looking for their target. Some thugs were shot down by arrows before they saw a tall Caucasian man with a moustache and unshaved chin and long hair, with a suit rushing at the thugs, shooting them down with his 9mm. Two thugs rushed at the man and one of them threw a punch before the man pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in his artery under his arm and threw him down as the thug was bleeding out quickly. The second thug attempted to kick him but the man jammed his gun into his mouth and fired, blowing his brains out as Yamane paled in fear.

Yamane was on his knees, paling. "Baba Yaga." Then to him approached Oliver Queen, in green hood from Yao Fei, with a bow. "What do you want? Drugs? Money? I'll give you anything."

"There's nothing you have that I want." The Hood said.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Yamane demanded, frightened.

"Because you have failed Starling City." The Hood said before firing three arrows in quick succession under Yamane's right shoulder as the drug dealer fell down, dead.

He turned around to face the dark-haired man as the man smiled. "Impressive. But bow and arrows, quite old-school." The Hood notched an arrow as Wick raised his hands. "I'm not looking for a fight with you. But trying to kill me, that would be the last mistake you ever made, kid. In fact, I think we both had a common goal."

Oliver lowered his bow as he glanced towards dead Yamane. "You were after him, too?"

"Well…" The man approached the briefcase of cash in Yamane's car as he picked it up. "I was here to collect the debt he owed my employer. I was willing to give him a warning. Seems like you did all the hard work for me. I suppose I owe you one."

"Who's your employer?" The Hood demanded.

"Viggo Tarasov." The man said before offering his hand. "John Wick." He said politely, shaking his hand with Oliver. "And you look fancy for someone, who's supposed to be rotting at the bottom of North China Sea… Mr. Queen." He said, looking at Oliver's face carefully.

"What happens now?" Oliver wondered.

"You came here to do your job, I came here to do my job, although you made it a lot easier for me. I suppose I owe you one. If you need me." Wick handed Oliver a round metal medallion and opened it before he pulled out a knife, piercing his own thumb and staining the inside of the medallion with his blood before he handed it to Oliver.

"What is this?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"A Marker. A blood oath. An obligation. If you need my help." Wick said. "Use your favor wisely, Mr. Queen." Wick then walked away as Oliver had in his hand the Marker, considering.

* * *

Few weeks later, Oliver met Anatoly as they talked.

"Have you ever heard of John Wick?" Oliver asked and Anatoly stiffened, spitting out his drink, looking at Oliver in horror.

"Where did you hear that name?" Anatoly whispered, looking around, frightened, like if Oliver just said "Voldemort" out loud.

"I… kind of crossed paths with him a couple of weeks back." Oliver said.

Anatoly widened his eyes. "You… you fought Baba Yaga and…"

"I did not fight Wick." Oliver explained. "He just… kind of got into my way and we… talked. From what I heard, a lot of people in Russia are scared of him. Who is he?"

Anatoly sighed. "John Wick is a legend in the criminal underworld, Oliver. We call him "Baba Yaga"."

"The Boogeyman?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"Not exactly. John Wick is the guy you send to kill the fucking Boogeyman." Anatoly said grimly and Oliver looked taken aback a bit.

"Oh." Was all Oliver could say, realizing how dangerous Wick must be.

Anatoly nodded quickly. "He works for the Tarasov family. Mob working in Los Angeles. He's a one-man army, no one escapes him." Anatoly explained. "They gave him an impossible task once, killing all of Tarasov's enemies in one day as they rose to the top. The only reason Wick did not wipe out Solntsevskaya Bratva, was that we're not so stupid to interfere with their operations."

"He's really that dangerous?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, before I was captured by Ivo, we went to meet Viggo Tarasov once in a bar few years ago to make a peace. And I saw Wick kill three men with a pencil." Anatoly pulled out a pencil and imitated stabbing Oliver to the head repeatedly. "With a _fucking_ pencil. Oliver, John Wick is a man of focus, commitment and sheer _fucking_ will. There's no stopping him once he makes up his mind, he's a force of nature. Oliver, you're lucky he did not target you. If you ever see him, you would do best to run fast and far and hide somewhere deep underground where he can never find you." Anatoly quickly drank his booze and Oliver realized that Wick obviously was not someone to mess around with.

* * *

**_Five years later, Star City_**

"Thanks for meeting." Oliver said as he met with Anatoly at a pier after their failed attack on Adrian Chase.

"I'm only hear for you to explain why team you disbanded keeps interfering with business." Anatoly said.

"Because they don't give up." Oliver explained. "They convinced me _not_ to. Anatoly, I'm sorry but you need to tell your men to stand down. Our deal's off."

"No." Anatoly declined.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"You want Chase to keep breathing? Fine. But I'm not leaving Star City; not until I get what I came for." Anatoly said coldly. "You know as well as I do that once there is deal, it is forever."

"I understand how the Bratva works, I am asking you this as a friend." Oliver tried to reason with him.

"And I'm telling you, as a friend, if you interfere with my operation, no favor exists that can repair break between you and I." Anatoly said coldly. "You either Bratva brother or Bratva enemy."

* * *

**_The Arrow Lair_**

"What are we going to do, Oliver?" Diggle asked as they met with him, Curtis, Rene and Dinah.

"Not "_we_". Me." Oliver said. "I don't want you to get involved into this if this goes south. I know someone, who Anatoly is very afraid of and he might make Anatoly back off and I'd rather avoid collateral damage, if things go south. He owes me a favor."

"Who is he?" Rene asked.

"You don't want to know. If things don't turn out my way, there's gonna be a lot of blood and I can't put either of you at risk. But be prepared and at least be on guard." Oliver advised as they all nodded before Oliver picked his phone. "John. Remember the favor you owe me?"

* * *

**_Later_**

Team Arrow was out on patrol as Wick and Oliver, wearing a mask, snuck into the factory as Oliver put one of the Bratva thugs into a chokehold as the thug passed out.

"No dead bodies." Oliver said. "I don't want the things to go ugly unless they have to."

"I prefer to be more direct but it's your favor." Wick shrugged as he jumped at one of the thugs and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Oliver saw the thugs take hostages as Oliver glared, wondering what happened to Anatoly's honor.

Oliver approached Anatoly as the latter smiled. "Is that you under that mask? What happened to hood?"

"Don't do this, Anatoly." Oliver said. "What honorable man puts innocent people in danger? And over a payday? You're no better than Gregor was."

"I did what I had to do to keep Bratva together. I once told you I was afraid what I would become without you." Anatoly said. "This is it. Now either get out of my way or I will put you down."

"No. You either leave the medicine where it is or I'll do whatever I have to do to stop you. Does honor still mean anything to you?" Oliver asked as he pulled out a Marker and Anatoly paled. "There is someone, who honors his debt to me."

Then, John Wick appeared and the Bratva thugs paled. "Stand down or you'll die."

"Baba Yaga!" One of the Bratva thugs said in horror as they dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

"What's it going to be, Anatoly?" Oliver asked.

* * *

"I did not expect you to call in Baba Yaga." Anatoly wondered as the Bratva thugs were forced to retreat by the legendary hitman. "How did you pull this off?"

"Honor." Oliver said. "That's what you used to have? The honorable man, I remember, would respect our friendship and would _never_ put in danger innocent people over money."

Anatoly sighed, considering. "You're right. I should have listened to you. But like I said, I was worried what I would have become without you."

"You used to be stronger than this. You're my friend." Oliver said. "Or at least I thought you were. My friend was a good man, who would honor my wishes and would _never_ endanger innocent people."

"Maybe I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"Maybe this is your chance to be." Oliver said as they shook hands.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for how things have turned out in the past few years." Anatoly said.

"So am I." Oliver nodded as they parted ways before Wick entered.

"I suppose we're even, Kapiushon." Wick said.

"We're even." Oliver said, destroying the Marker.

"Pity your friend turned out so badly. I know a lot of assholes who turned out to be dishonorable." Wick said.

"Anatoly is not that. He's just… lost." Oliver said. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome." Wick said as they shook hands. "Now I need to get back to my wife and my dog. If I need something…"

Oliver nodded as they parted ways.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

"How did Oliver convince Anatoly to…" Chase then paused as Talia filled him in. "Oh. I see." He hung up and sighed in relief. While he was skilled enough to take on Oliver, Chase did not dare to try to take on a legend like John Wick. He was lucky Oliver ran out of this favor to take him out. And he smiled, satisfied that Oliver seemed to truly be a monster if he was willing to sic someone as brutal as John Wick on him.

* * *

**I figured, Tarasov crime syndicate for which Wick worked for, must have been known by Solntsevskaya Bratva in Russia and considering how feared and brutal John Wick is, no way Anatoly or the Bratva would try to mess with him, and it's more than likely that they'd cross paths at some point.**

**Now, I wondered, what would happen if John Wick would be recruited by Oliver into the fight on Lian Yu with Team Prometheus but that's too... out of the line thinking, although amusing. If someone writes this, I'd like to be amused.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
